Mr Henry Bennett's Change of Plans
by FantasyLover74
Summary: Before his wedding to the lovely younger sister of his college friend Daniel Gardiner. Henry dreams of what his life would be like if he didn't take his bride-to-be and his family Estate in hand. After doing so how much his life has changed.


_**Mr. Henry Bennett's Change of Plans**_

_**Summary:**_ Before his wedding to the lovely younger sister of his college friend Daniel Gardiner. Henry dreams of what his life would be like if he didn't take his bride-to-be and his family Estate in hand. After doing so how much his life has changed.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Jane Austen wrote a masterpiece with Pride and Prejudice.

_**AN:**_ I down know where this story came from but I had to get it written down.

_**Longbourn Estate **_

_**The 20th of August 1788**_

In the master bedroom, the new Estate owner Professor Henry Bennett woke with a start breathing heavy and sweating as the nightmare or vision from his future faded to the back of his mind. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep so after putting on his robe he retreated to the master's study which was still didn't feel like his as of yet. His late father and brother have only been gone for six months. Now he was the owner of this estate.

After lighting the two oil lamps on his desk he decided to read his grandfather's journal from when he first took over the Estate. As he read Henry could tell that he was very much like his beloved grandfather in many ways. To success in life and for the continuation of his family if his dream did come to the past he had to change things. After an hour of writing the things, he needed to get done Henry returned to feeling like a weight that has been weighing him down was lifted off his shoulders.

After breaking his fast the following morning Henry road into Meryton to visit the family of his future bride. The women of the family will not like what he had to say, but for the future of his family and the generations to come it had to be this way. It just so happened that Daniel Gardiner his college friend was still visiting with his family before going back to London and his internship with an Import-Export company that his great-uncle owned.

After discussing it over with Daniel and his future father in law who also happened to be the county attorney for this area they were all for it for Francis the youngest of the Gardiner daughters had just turned ten and seven, but as he expected Mrs. Gardiner and Francis was all in an uproar over it. Henry could see the dream Francis and the Francis in front of him acting in the same way which they were. Daniel could see that Henry was very close to losing his temper over the foolishness of his mother and sister when his cousin Marietta walked into the family room after breaking her fast.

Daniel always thought that Marietta was a better choice of bride for Henry so did his mother and sisters that way they were kept apart so that Francis could form the attachment with the new owner of Longbourn.

All of Meryton thought of his sister on cousin as the two roses Francis was the English Rose and Marietta was the Irish Rose.

When Henry and Marietta's eyes met Daniel knew that Francis' had lost over her self-righteous antics. His sister and mother didn't notice but his father did and they both knew there will be hell to pay.

Henry then stood tall and proud and told all that was there, "well ladies I am so sorry you feel that way, but after your appalling behavior just now I have no choice but to end our engagement I hope God gives you every happiness in the world good day to you all." he then turned and walked out of the room a moment later shown out of the house.

Daniel had never seen his mother and sister so quiet but he knew it would not last.

He was right.

There was a maturity to Henry's manor that Daniel knew would serve him well in the years to come.

Marietta was a girl of action calling from the housekeeper and a maid to assist his mother and sister to their chambers with a suggestion of some sleeping power to be put in their tea for everyone's sakes as Mrs. Phillips their other newly married sister was shown into the room she took over helping her sister to her chambers. They all knew before the day was over the broken engagement of Francis Gardiner and Henry Bennett will be all over town.

They were right once again. But the women of the Gardiner family will have something else to be in an uproar about and to think themselves being ill-used over.

For on the first Sunday of the month in October when the announcements were after the reading bands read during the Meryton Church Services it was announced the wedding of Mr. Henry Edward Bennett of Longbourn to Ms. Marietta Isabella Gardiner of London to be held in the bride's family parish in London on September 30th.

Jealousy kept Mrs. Gardiner and Francis away from Marietta wedding so they pleaded ill health and as a show of loyalty to her mother and sister Mis. Phillips decided not to go.

Mother and daughter were scheming how to get Francis back in Henry Bennett's good graces. They were telling everyone in town that it was all a misunderstanding and that they would still engaged and would wed before the end of the year.

The wedding was pushed back becomes of important business he had to handle in town that was why he has been away for so long from his dear Francis.

Francis Gardiner and her mother fainted at the announcement with everyone else learning the truth.

By the end of the day, the true story was all over Meryton told in confidence by the loyal housekeeper Mrs. Augusta Hill. She never did like Mrs. Gardiner or her daughter Francis she knew she was the wrong type of mistress for her master.

As it was told to them it was said that it was love at first sight for her master and Ms. Marietta, the now Mrs. Bennett Mistress of Longbourn how well that sounds. He left the next day after Mr. Gardiner the younger escorted his young cousin back to London before her London debut into society in October of this year.

It was a world wind romance by the 1st of September he had secured his lady. Her master took his bride to Brighten for a honeymoon trip.

They will be home in a weeks time.

_**Longbourn Estate**_

_**30th of September, 1811**_

_**23 years later**_

Henry knew when he first saw Marietta that she was what he needed and wanted in a helpmate and wife. He still had the five daughters as he saw in his dream but he also had three sons too. With Marietta as his wife and mistress of his estate Longbourn was what it was supposed to be. The year after they married they welcomed the first of their eight children twins Henry the II and little Jane Marie within three years after their birth came the second set of twins Edward and Elizabeth, and the same pattern for the other four children every three years with Mary and Catherine in 1796 and the last set of twins Lawrence and Lynda in 1799.

With his salary as a tenor when he taught for those 10 years 15 thousands pounds, and his wife's dowry which was a surprise to him of 40 thousands pounds. Which was kept secret from the nosy busybodies of the neighborhood.

What was only known to three people in the family before returning home after their honeymoon trip they stop of in London for a few days after Marietta's dowry was turned over to him he had the lawyer 20 thousands pounds of it and separate it into 5 thousands each to invest for any future daughter they would have toward their own dowries.

While his beautiful Marietta was a society lady she was also a particle frugal Mistress of the Estate. As the family grow in size so did Longbourn house they had two governesses for the children before they left for school. Their daughters followed their mother attending Eggleston Hall Finishing School for Girls and Eaton College for the boys.

Jane Marie made her debut in London Society when at 18 the fall after Finishing her final year at school by January of 1809 she was wed to Colonel in the Army a Richard FitzWilliam the younger son of the Earl of Matlock.

By Christmas of 1809, Jane delivered a healthy baby boy to the family naming him after his father and her Richard Henry FitzWilliam.

My eldest son finished with Cambridge College will enter the marriage mart year which was suppose to be Elizabeth debut into society with her finishing school this past May and her twin brother Edward finishing Eton College and this fall going off to Cambridge like the males in the family before him.

But instead, the whole family is here at Longbourn celebrating the marriage Elizabeth Bennett to FitzWilliam Darcy on her parents 23th wedding anniversary.

Somethings about his dream was different but the marriage of his Elizabeth to Darcy was the same.

Whatever happened to Francis Gardiner some may ask well she eloped with a Lieutenant Foster in the Military that was stationed in Meryton that January in 1790.

Before her death five years later it was said that Mrs. Gardiner was to say that she and her precious Franny was ill used by her cousin Marietta taken the love of Franny life away from her.

But for the Town of Meryton, everyone knew the truth.


End file.
